Blog de usuário:Zer00Negativo/Níveis dos fal'Cie (Final Fantasy XIII/Type)
Esse blog vai ser para estabelecer os níveis dos Fal'Cies para a página de Final Fantasy (Fabula Nova Chrystallis) que estou criando. Com tudo que eu juntei os fal'Cie ficam escalados com dimensionalidade pelo menos 8D e poder de ataque infinito, isso também afeta o nível dos protagonistas de FFXIII, contudo apenas para o final do jogo pois não é algo constante já que eles só enfrentaram os fal'Cie com poderes concedido de um deus, no qual eles não tem constantemente. FFXIII Fal'Cie são seres poderosos e divinos criados pelos deuses Pulse e Lindzei para encontrar o portão de Etro com um assassinato em massa da humanidade por meio da destruição de Cocoon (um planetoide artificial), entretanto Fal'Cies assim como seus deuses estão diretamente ligado a criação o que impossibilita que eles a destroem, por isso eles usam humanos como ferramentas os amaldiçoa com uma marca e poderes especiais para poder cumprir o objetivo dado pelo Fal'Cie, esses humanos são conhecidos como L'Cie. Fal'Cie também são descritos como seres além da compreensão humana, mas o que seria essa compreensão humana? Pra começar a humanidade tem um vasto conhecimento sobre o espaço-tempo, estudos sobre paradoxos temporais e desenvolvimento tecnológico, capaz de produzir armas paradoxos utilizando pedaços do tempo cristalizados que são formados por próprias singularidade no espaço-tempo sendo que os paradoxos afetam o próprio espaço-tempo fazendo ele se misturar e sobrepor fazendo com que o passado e o futuro se choquem. Humanidade também é dotada de maquinarias avançadas e mega cidades tecnologicamente desenvolvida, em apenas alguns anos eles foram capazes de tornar Gran Pulse, um planeta primitivo em um planeta superdesenvolvido e futurista onde seus equipamentos mais simples são capazes de destruir vórtex espaço-temporais ( 17:30 ) e manipular o espaço, anti-materia e gravidade enquanto equipamentos mais pesados como biowaepons são capazes de capacidades muito maiores, como por exemplo o Atlas que é um gigante artificial dito ser criado pelos humanos porém ainda estava na fase de testes, e mesmo na fase de testes ele apresenta muitas habilidades como capaz de viajar entre linhas do tempo e se manifestar no passado, uma simples manifestação sua estava misturando as realidades, e isso era apenas uma manifestação sua pois é dito que seu verdadeiro corpo existe em outro espaço-tempo. Outras coisas que a humanidade é capaz de fazer é manipular as informações das pessoas para gerar uma duplicata, duplicata são formas de vida artificial criada a partir de informações e dados sobre a pessoa em questão e assim criando uma manifestação física tridimensional da pessoa, basicamente um clone ou avatar artificial, entretanto não se limita a apenas 3 dimensões pois ao utilizar dados sobre o comandante Amodar eles foram capazes de criar uma duplicata de 4 dimensões , além de também ser os humanos que catalogam os monstros dos jogos, um simples inimigo aleatório em FFXIII-2 como o gato schrodinger e o mewmao é descrito uma forma de vida multidimensional (ele dropa um componente chamando fractal pot, componentes geralmente são partes do corpo dos monstros como unhas, penas, casco, etc, esses gatos dropam seu "casco" onde dormem, e esse casco, pote, é descrito como um pote multidimensional de poder latente ), há outros monstros normais como o Flangozola que é um apenas um flan mas seu chronomist é descrito ser energia do próprio espaço-tempo e o monstro Ugallu que só sua simples existência iria destruir o espaço-tempo de uma nação Como um grande exemplo das capacidades humanas é o proto fal'Cie Adam que é uma forma de vida artificial também criada pelos humanos com o objetivo de tentar ao máximo criar algo q se aproxime dos Fal'Cie, porém ele é apenas um protótipo incompleto pois suas pesquisas que deveria ter durado séculos foi interrompida e abandonada no ano 13 AF (13 anos depois de FFXIII-1), e mesmo sendo um simples protótipo ele é muito formidável com habilidades de manipular o tempo e alterar o passado, manipular a realidade, criar um espaço-tempo que engloba passado e futuro, transmutar pessoas e até mesmo criar as duplicatas, e mesmo depois de tudo que eu disse o proto fal'Cie que aparece no jogo é apenas uma cópia do original proto fal'Cie que por sua vez é apenas um protótipo artificial criado com base em módulos de memória de um avatar enfraquecido do fal'Cie Eden, e mesmo depois de tudo que eu citei os Fal'Cies são descritos como uma existência além da compreensão humana, eles também contém muitas habilidades, pra começar em FFXIII há um fal'Cie chamado Eden que existe em uma cidade também chamada Eden, na verdade ele é o prédio principal (apenas um avatar na verdade), porém nos datalogs do jogo as informações dizem que a dimensão conhecido como Orphan's Cradle (última dungeon do jogo) é o verdadeiro corpo de Eden e esse serve como um ninho para o Orphan, essa dimensão é descrita existir entre a realidade e o sonho possuindo infinitas funções onde nela existe muitas outras dimensões citadas como sendo Tesseracts, um hipercubo de 4 dimensões. Type-0 Em tpe 0 não há uma citação clara no jogo sobre os Fal'Cie mas indícios provam a existência dos Fal'Cies no jogo como por exemplo os cristais são quem dão um Focus para o seres humanos e os torna em l'cie além da citação sobre os deuses Pulse, Etro e Lindzei, e os artefatos do jogo que mencionam esses deuses e a própria Mwynn, a criadora do Universo Fábula, ja em uma entrevista com Hajime Tabata é confirmado que os cristais de orience e a doutora Arecia são Fal'Cies, sendo Arecia uma Fal'Cie de Pulse, criadora dos cristais e de Orience, enquanto Gala um fal'Cie de Lindzei e Diva uma Fal'Cie neutra que serve de observadora e narradora que observa toda a criação do lado de fora. Em Orience o mundo serve apenas como um experimento para os Fal'Cie descobrirem um modo de abrir o portão de Etro, o Fal'Cie Gala que serve a Lindzei busca abrir o portão forçando sua entrada com uma enxurrada de almas através de um evento apocalíptico conhecido como Tempus finis (fim dos tempos) onde um humano deve se tornar o I'Cie juíz do julgamento e trazer o fim a toda Orience, enquanto Arecia que serve a Pulse busca abrir o portão tornando seus cadetes no Agito que é alguém destinado a salvar orience, que segundo o livro profético Nameless Tome, quando chegar a hora do Tempus finis o escolhido obterá o conhecimento da "transcedencia" (dito apenas na versão japonesa) e irá tocar toda a criação e quebrar seu selo e assim irá passar pelo portão de Etro. The Nameless Tome 14:7 Only the chosen may enter that land. The chosen will touch all creation, and obtain that which is truth. It is reason outside of reason—the reason of Agito. It is power—the authority of Agito. The sage proclaims: "In all things, there is meaning. In all things, mourning will end. Make your choice: will you choose reason, or the power of kings? "And unto him, I reply: "I will become Agito. I will sound the knell to shake all the world. When nine and nine meet nine, the depths of reason shall stir. When the seal of creation is broken, a voice like thunder shall sound, And thou shalt know—we have arrived." Versão inglês: https://youtu.be/kiHb3sQuBGI Versão japonesa: https://youtu.be/7rOwjq5H2Os Como podem ver no versículo, o escolhido irá "tocar em toda a criação" e quebrar seu selo assim tendo poder sobre toda ela, e eu não acho que seja uma falácia ou hipérbole pois um dos lugares do Pandemônio que é um templo erguido por Gala no qual o escolhido (Agito), deveria ir, há um lugar chamado Hall All-Creatior É relatado também naquela mesma entrevista de Hajime Tabata que Arecia é a criadora do mundo de Type 0, um mundo multidimensional com multiplas camadas espaço-temporais e o mundo de Type 0 não se limita a um único mundo mas infinitos universos todos existindo em um infinito ciclo de criacão e destruição, mprte e renascimento conhecido como a espiral, a espiral marca até a chegada da hora do Tempus finis, quando chega o Tempus finis e o mundo acaba, Arecia reinicia tudo e manda o mundo de volta em uma nova espiral, e de acordo com Arecia ela já repetiu esse processo 600.104.972 vezes, também é relatado que os Fal'Cie existem fora da spiral, em outras palavras eles existem fora do espaço-tempo multiversal, como exemplo disso há a fal'Cie diva que habita esse tal lugar fora da spiral, desse lugar toda a criação cabe em sua mão e pode ser observada. thumb|center|400px Esses são alguns versículos do Nameless Tome que explica um pouco sobre isso, apesar deles serem um pouco confuso pra quem não é familiarizado com o jogo. The Nameless Tome 4:4 Within the whirling wheel, nestled in the infinite spiral, Lie two sacred thrones. In one sits the divine spirit aligned with Lindzei, In the other sits the divine spirit aligned with Pulse. One seeks to stain the soil with blood And thrust open the gates to the realm unseen, The other nurtures souls, Hoping they will open the gate on the spirit's behalf. Bound by their covenant, Despite an infinitesimal probability of success, The two continue to challenge the limits of possibility Over and over, cycle after cycle, Until they fade from this world. Essa passagem no livro explica que os servos de Pulse e Lindzei buscam abrir o portão com seus próprios método, um faz isso "sujando o solo com sangue" (matando todo mundo gerando um poderoso fluxo de almas que faria com que um grande portão fosse aberto) e outro faz isso nutrindo as almas (dos cadetes) pra faze-los se tornar o Agito e abrir o portão com suas mãos, e ciclo a pós ciclo eles testam novas possibilidades apesar de infinitamente baixa chance de sucesso, tudo isso existindo na espiral infinita The Nameless Tome: final verse The wheel whirls within the spiral, Its light growing ever radiant with every revolution. Yet when the small spiral collapses in upon itself, Its light fades, and as a wheel it begins whirling anew. Within the spiral emerged a single locus, so close yet invariably distant. In the flash of an eternity, one became ten and six, then ten and two, And the wheel began whirling once more. The first revealed the power of acceptance, The second, the power of kindness, The third, the power of knowledge, The fourth, the power of valor, The fifth, the power of innocence, The sixth, the power of tenacity, The seventh, the power of discernment, The eighth, the power of tranquility, The ninth, the power of action, The tenth, the power of ignorance, The eleventh, the power of wisdom, And the twelfth, the power of judgment. Cast away were the loci of fear, love, suffering, and age. Their souls elevated through the endless cycle of transmigration, Those who ascend these loci were chosen by the divine spirits: One wishing to open the gate with its own hand, One wishing to open the gate using the hand of another. The elevated souls shine more radiantly as the wheel continues whirling, But fragments break off from each locus with every revolution. When these shards are ten and two, the souls shall break forth from the wheel, Involuntarily moving toward the end, And the grand spiral shall collapse, sinking back to the percipient depths. Only then shall a new wheel begin to whirl. Yet at the edge of infinity, time overflowing is born of the spiral. Though the gate remains closed, Two loci who fell from the ten and two are granted human will of the divine. And the fallen shards rejoin the wheel in its revolution, Each one bearing the smile of Etro. One of the divine spirits accepts their return, Releases the loci and sets out on a new journey. The remaining radiance forges the wheel of creation and set it whirling anew. Is this wheel one of joy, or one of despair? Or perhaps... Essa passagem é difícil de entender mesmo pra quem é familiarizado com o jogo, basicamente em algum ciclo do tempo nasceu o Um, esse Um as pessoas acham que seria uma pessoa mas na verdade é mais como algo abstrato, esse Um se tornou Dez e Seis (16) que de acordo com Tabata dez e seis não seriam pessoas mas elementos ou conceitos que as pessoas contém dentro de si que Arecia julga ser necessário para o Agito, e de acordo com o historical personae de Type 0, os cadetes são a personificação do próprio destino em si que durante gerações a classe 0 aparece em Orience, e Arecia é capaz de traze-los de volta a vida sempre quando morrem. E esses 16 elementos receberam uma forma e vontade própria por Arecia (pois para concluir o Agito, livre arbítrio é necessário) entretanto 4 elementos foram descartados e assim Dez e Seis se tornou Dez e Dois e esse dez e dois seriam os 12 cadetes da classe zero, é por isso que cada cadete da classe zero possui um elemento/conceito dentro de si, e a cada ciclo do tempo um novo elemento se desprende de "original Um" que pode ou não ser necessário para o Agito. Habilidades Manipulação da realidade: Arecia criou orience e manipula o mundo como quer, além do proto Fal'Cie ser capaz de manipular a realidade. http://imgur.com/a/45uRQvI manipulação dimensional: Eden criou o Orphan's Cradle, uma dimensão com infinitas funções e tesseracts Manipulação de data e matéria: Eden transformou data que corre em seu corpo em matéria física. http://imgur.com/a/4wJIAW4 manipulação de espaço-tempo e informações: as relics criado pelo cristal Suzaku de Orience é capaz de manipular o espaço, tempo e informações, além de Arecia ser capaz de resetar o tempo, e o fato do proto Fal'Cie ser capaz de manipular e criar um espaço-tempo. http://imgur.com/a/45uRQvI Nota: o motivo de não mostrar os Fal'Cie manipulando o tempo em FFXIII é porque eles proibido manipular o tempo, e aqueles que o manipulam são banidos para o void Possivelmente manipulação conceitual: se consideramos que a classe 0 são conceitos em si então Arecia seria capaz de manipula-los e lhes dar uma forma física, apesar de eu pessoalmente não ter tanta certeza sobre isso Vida e morte manipulação: Em Type 0 não é só mecânica de jogo, os personagens realmente morrem e cabe a Arecia a ressucita-los Manipulação mental: em FFXIII barthandellus era capaz de manipular a mente das pessoas, e em type 0 os cristais são capazes de apagar a existência dos mortos da memória das pessoas. http://imgur.com/a/WDyh5vQ Criação de ilusão: barthandellus é capaz de criar uma ilusão de Serah e Dajh Manipulação de tecnologia: durante o governo em Cocoon os Fal'Cies de barthandellus eram capazes de criar monstros robóticos e outras tecnologias, e em type 0 a byakko I'Cie Qun'mi era capaz de manipular a tecnologia e as máquinas. http://imgur.com/a/iNOFihC Manipulação da casualidade: Fal'Cie de orience manipulava os eventos do jogo além dos cristais terem criado o Tome of Akasha/Akashic records que segundo Arecia, tudo que a classe zero fez ou iria fazer já estava escrito no livro, porém a última página estava em branco pois os cadetes precisam do livre arbítrio para o Agito. acasualidade: os Fal'Cie de orience não são afetados pela espiral além de existirem fora dela Nulificação de ataques físicos, ataques mágicos e ações: alguns l'cie em FFXIII possuem essa habilidade, e l'cie são criados por Fal'Cies Anulação de regeneração e cura: os Rursun army/Lulusath Warriors criado pelo Fal'Cie Gala eram capazes de destruir o próprio phantoma das pessoa, assim impedindo que ela se cure e regenere. http://imgur.com/a/ao5H0WL E sinceramente não sei como classificar essa habilidade, tanto os Rursun/Lulusath quanto o L'cie arbitre criado por Gala eram capazes de destruir phantoma, phantoma é descrito ser a própria essência, essência da pessoa, essência da alma, essência de um buraco negro, buraco branco, do Sol, do vazio, vontade e etc. http://imgur.com/a/inYltMC http://imgur.com/a/tVhYmKg Categoria:Posts de blog